Hinge assemblies for top-loading appliance lids or doors are known to include a damper such as a pneumatic or hydraulic damper with a selectively extendable and retractable rod pivotally connected to a first component of the hinge assembly and a body pivotally connected to a second component of the hinge assembly such that the damper rod is extended and retracted in response to pivoting movement of the first and second hinge assembly components relative to each other.
These known hinge assemblies can be effective, durable, and otherwise exhibit desired performance characteristics, but the dampers are often large, heavy, expensive, and can complicate design and manufacture of the hinge assembly in that a change in damping characteristics requires a change of the internal components of the pneumatic or hydraulic damper, such as the piston and/or spring, which can increase cost and time required for damper design and manufacturing changes.
Hinges for lids for top-loading appliances such as washing machines and dryers preferably include or are often operatively connected to a counterbalance assembly that provides a desired counterbalance effect such that the lid/door requires no more than a select amount of force to open, stays open without external support when fully opened, self-closes by gravity without harsh slamming against the appliance body when the lid/door is moved to a select partially closed position, and remains closed during normal operating conditions of the appliance. The counterbalance assembly must fit in a limited area and be designed to operate even after prolonged and repeated exposure to water, soap, bleach, heat, etc.
A need has been identified for a new and improved appliance lid/door hinge counterbalance assembly that meets the above-noted design requirements while providing structural and functional advantages over known designs.